


Rouge

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Kissing, Makeup, Romance, Temporary Character Death, The Rogues As Family (The Flash)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: There are three people alive who have seen Lisa Snart without makeup.
Relationships: Roscoe Dillon/Lisa Snart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> This could definitely be a deeper and more meaningful analysis of Lisa's relationship with makeup but for now, you get vignettes!
> 
> Apologies for the mood whiplash between sections in advance.

There are three people alive who have seen Lisa Snart without makeup.

* * *

Len had seen her growing up, before she could afford makeup. He'd seen her squishy pre-teen face, and he'd been there when she'd tried out tacky drugstore concealers and foundations that didn't quite match for the first time.

She still had the cheap powder brush Len had bought for her twelfth birthday jammed at the bottom of her makeup bag. The pink glitter had almost fully flaked from the plastic handle and she never used it anymore, but that wasn't the point. He had bought it for her because she liked that kind of stuff, and he'd put aside his manly sixteen-year-old embarrassment to walk into the girly accessory shop she always stared at with longing to do it.

* * *

Mick had seen her at her most graceless. She had ended up in his arms, mascara and tears and snot streaming down her face as she had sobbed and screamed and begged him to tell her it wasn't true, he wasn't really dead, to bring him back, please, please _bring him back._

Mick had held her until her breathing had calmed, exhausted by her anguish. He'd rubbed her arms and led her with a quiet encouragement into the tiny bathroom of his apartment. She'd sat on the edge of his bathtub and let him, this rough and scarred criminal with such softness in his eyes who was perhaps her oldest friend, gently wipe a warm washcloth over her cheeks and around her eyes. When he'd finished, she'd looked at him, and he'd looked at her and simply brought her into his chest for another hug as tears had slipped silently down her blotchy cheeks.

* * *

She couldn't have known then that Roscoe could come back, and would come back again and again. He had clawed his way back into the world of the living, partially out of spite, but primarily out of love.

Lisa had never wanted him to see her without makeup when they had first started dating all those years ago; she had wanted to be the dazzling star that young, clever man saw on the ice at all times. 

And she was. Roscoe always wore the same smile when he saw her dolled up for the ice or dabbing toner onto her clean skin before bed, always cradled her face with the same adoration and kissed her with the same passion.

She shouldn't have doubted him, really. She shouldn't have doubted herself either.

Roscoe took great fascination with the care Lisa took with her makeup, layering blush and highlight and bronzer to create her preferred look. He would watch and enjoy the attention to detail and the intricacies of the craft, of the tricks she could do with eyeshadow alone.

And if by the time Lisa was done with both her lipstick and done with _him_ it ended up all over his face? Well, he quite enjoyed that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to end it on happy Liscoe kisses, I just had to~
> 
> The title of this fic is oh-so-handily brought to you by my frequent misspelling of 'Rogue'.


End file.
